


Hiraeth

by AliothNephilim963



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Bleach
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliothNephilim963/pseuds/AliothNephilim963
Relationships: Asano Keigo & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo & Okumura Rin, Kurosaki Ichigo/Okumura Rin
Kudos: 7





	Hiraeth

**Notas previas**

_**Ubicaciones principales:** _

  * Clínica Kurosaki, Karakura, Tokio Occidental, Metrópolis de Tokio
  * Monasterio Sureño de la Verdadera Cruz, Barrio de Daikoku, Ciudad de Nagasaki, Prefectura de Nagasaki
  * Academia de la Verdadera Cruz, Pueblo de la Veradera Cruz, Distrito de Kamiina, Prefectura de Nagano



**_En Japón, las escuelas tienen 3 trimestres anuales:_ **

  * 1er Trimestre: Desde alrededor del 07 de abril hasta aproximadamente el 20 de julio
  * Vacaciones de verano (aproximadamente del 20 de julio al 31 de agosto)
  * 2do Trimestre: Desde alrededor del 01 de septiembre hasta aproximadamente el 22 de diciembre
  * Vacaciones de invierno (aproximadamente del 23 de diciembre al 04 de enero)
  * 3er Trimestre: Desde alrededor del 5 de enero hasta el 25 de marzo
  * Vacaciones de primavera (aproximadamente del 26 de marzo al 07 de abril)
  * Inicio de un nuevo año académico



_**En la línea de tiempo canónica de Bleach:** _

  * Orihime es llevada a Hueco Mundo entre el 30 y el 31 de octubre
  * Ichigo, Uryū y Chad llegan en su búsqueda entre el 31 de octubre y el 1ero de noviembre
  * La Batalla del Falso Karakura inicia el 1ero de noviembre, pasado el mediodía
  * Aizen es sentenciado (18,800 en el Muken) el 11 de noviembre
  * Ichigo despierta el 02 de diciembre y pierde su Reiryoku un par de horas después



**Este fic ubicará la Guerra de Invierno (Bleach) en 2010 y los primeros sucesos de Ao no Exorcist en 2011 (el año de inicio del anime).**


End file.
